Say You'll Haunt Me: A Nico di Angelo Love Story
by AngelicxDemonic
Summary: Southern fashionista Yasmine Fairchild is whisked away to Long Island after being attacked by a monster and later finds out that she is a half-blood. Who will her godly parent be? Will she be able to handle the challenges of her new life? Read on.
1. Introduction, and what the hell is that?

**Part 1: Introduction, and what the hell is that?**

**Yasmine's POV**

I was walking home from a party that one of my good friends had thrown. It was a little after 11 p.m. and I was pulling a gallant move, insisting that I walk myself home. I didn't have on the best of walking shoes: 5 inch black stilettos, to match my purple, pink, and light blue flowered dress, pink sapphire necklace that my mother had given me for my 16th birthday, and a knitted black shrug. I kept close to the bush-lined sidewalk where I could see the lights of the houses in the neighborhood that were still on. Out of nowhere, something jumped out at me, startling me. I yelped out, tripping backwards and almost breaking the heels off of my shoes. A rough, gravelly voice laughed.

"I see we have a winner. You smell like Jackson." He had a strong French accent, so he mangled the 'J'

"Like who?" I asked, having no earthern clue on what he was talking about. I jumped up onto my feet, composing myself better.

"Like Jackson. You won't need to know anything about him."

"Who _are_ you?" I hissed slowly backing up. A spike thing flew past me, whooshed through my hair, and embedded itself into the tree fifty feet behind me. The guy stepped into the streetlight. He had a face full of grey stubble and heterochromia: one blue eye and one green one. He was tall as well as imposing.

"Dr. Thorn." he stated plainly as another spike flew past and grasped my shrug, ripping it off my shoulders.

"What the hell man!" I yelled, yanking one of my shoes off, preparing to defend myself.

"Don't come any closer." I shouted, shaking the shoe threatingly at him. I tried not to let my voice waver, but I knew he could tell I was scared. He chuckled darkly.

"Who is going to stop me?" Dr. Thorn asked.

"I am, Thorn!" another voice yelled; a male voice. Out of the shadows - where I'm sure nothing was before - stepped a black-haired, tanned boy about my age. His _literally_ _black_ eyes flashed with the ultimate hatred, but I would say that his most defining feature would be the solid black, three foot long sword he held in his right hand.

"Well, well, lookey here, Yasmine, at who decided to drop by."

'How does this freak know my name?'

"How's your sister Bianca, Nico?"

Nico snarled. Must be a touchy subject.

"Very dead, you ancient piece of shit." I cringed. Yep, definitely a sore subject.

"Good, she should stay that way." Suddenly, Dr. Thorn was gone and in place of him was a huge, lion-like chimera creature? Nico dodged the thorns that Dr. Thorn flung at him and while he was preoccupied I chucked both shoes at him. He roared and spun on me. Suddenly, a silver arrow sprouted from Thorn's neck. No, it didn't sprout from there, someone had shot it. Another arrow found his ear and then Nico jumped up and sliced his head off, decapitation-style. The lion disappeared in a puff of smoke and the dust settled in piles on the sidewalk.

"I didn't need your help, Thalia." Nico turned and glared at something in the darkness. A dark-haired, gothic looking girl jumped down out of a tree. Her ice blue eyes and spiked jewelry gleamed in the streetlight.

"Yes, you did, Nico." she countered. She turned to me.

"Good work, kid. The Hunters could use you." I cocked my head to the side.

"What 'Hunters?'" I asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Never mind. Come on Nico, we have to get her to camp and YOU need to come on back to camp."

"What camp?" I asked. I didn't do well in the outdoors.

"Well it's kind of in Long Island..." Nico started.

"Long Island! Dude, this is _Mississippi._ Long Island is at least 20 hours from here!"

"Damn." Thalia said as the dust started to shift.

"No time to argue. Hey, fancy girl, what's your name?" I pointed at myself dumbly and she just nodded.

"I'm Yasmine."

"Ok Yaz," she said, immediately deciding to use my nickname, "follow me! Nico, I _will _drag you to camp if you don't come on!"

"Yes ma'am." he said sarcastically and followed us. Thalia started running to a car parked a few blocks down. Since I had lost both shoes to Thorn, I ran almost as fast as she did, my bare feet barely touching the ground. When I opened the door to get into the backseat, Nico immediately picked me up and settled me into the front seat. I gave him a confused look.

"Safest place." he explained.

"Ok, how?" I asked.

"You'll have someone beside you and behind if anything were to..._happen_." he said. My mouth formed an 'O' and I gave an understanding nod.

"Hold on, kids." Thalia announced. Before I had a chance to ask what she meant by that, she floored it and sent me crashing into the window.

"Owww.." I whined.

"I warned ya." Thalia said, looking straight ahead. I swear I heard Nico chuckling from the backseat. I ignored him and laid my head on my palm and leaned against the window, falling asleep in seconds, the roar that sounded somewhere far off barely audible in my ears.

_**Fin.**_


	2. Arrival at Camp HalfBlood

**Part 2: Arrival at Camp-Half Blood **

15 hours later...

I looked out the window to see ripe, red strawberry farms.

"How the-?" I drawled sleepily.

"How did we already hit Long Island?" I asked. It couldn't have been more than 8 hours since I fell asleep.

"Very carefully, Yasmine." Thalia said from the front seat, unbuckling her seatbelt and unlocking the doors for me and Nico. She had stopped the car in front of a very large hill.

"Get out Nico." Thalia yelled, knocking on the rear window. Nico almost hit the roof.

"Yea, whatever." he rolled his eyes. He climbed out of the car and stretched out in the morning sunlight. As I got out, I heard Nico sigh.

"I never thought I'd come back to this place until I was 18."

"2 years earlier won't hurt." I said, coming up behind him.

"Yea, I guess you're right." He ruffled his midnight locks.

"So what exactly is this place?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"What's a half-blood?" He sighed.

"Thalia will explain everything that you need to know."

"Oh, okay then..." We started to walk up the steep hill and I noticed that there was a large pine tree with a sleeping dragon wrapped around the base of it.

'Ok, that's completely normal' I thought.

"This place is huge."

"No duh." I squinted my eyes up towards the treetop where an obnoxious girl's voice rang out.

"Kitty?" I asked incredulously.

"In the flesh." She jumped down from the tree, somehow managing to not break her neck. She never was very graceful.

"Where the freaking HELL have you been? I've missed you!" I screamed, latching onto her in a giant glomp-style hug. Thalia and Nico stood behind us, silently watching the reunion with amusement. We started our walk up the huge hill. I stared off into the hillside taking in the scenery. My thoughts soon started to wonder off and I went into a daydream-induced daze. I heard Nico's voice from somewhere around me, but it sounded far off. The next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground into someone's arms. I look up into the dark eyes of Nico.

"Well, hello there." I grin widely at him. He just looks at me with his stony eyes and says,

"It'd be best if you didn't walk around barefoot."

"Yeah, that's pretty logical. Even though I'm a Southern girl, I hate walking barefoot." Kitty piped up with,

"Yeah, Yaz, sometimes you act like you're more from the city than the country!"

"Shaddup!" I stuck my tongue out at her. And a-walking we continued to go. By this point I was pretty anxious to see this camp. Then it dawned on me that I was barehanded.

"Hey Kitty! What the hell am I supposed to wear while I'm at this place? I'm kind of here on short notice."

"Got 'em right here." she said nonchalantly holding up a pink and black polka-dotted Victoria Secret backpack and a Louis Vuitton bag. I deadpanned at her.

"Where did you get those?"

"Mind your own business, Yaz."

"Uhm, I think my own belongings are my business if I'm not mistaken." I shot back. She smirked and tossed the backpack and purse at my head. Nico caught them with one hand and handed them to me.

"Thanks. That's my head you know!" I shouted at her. She just went on smirking and I turned away from her and began digging through the backpack for some shoes. I pulled out a pair of black ballet flats that had ribbon laces that laced around my ankles and tied them on, Nico holding me still all the while. Then she turned to Nico.

"Put her down, Darky." Nico set me down gently and glared at her.

"Don't call me Darky." Kitty rolled her eyes. As we continued down the hill, two little kids ran up with an older boy behind them. One of the kids was a girl, the other a boy. The little girl had dark brown shoulder length hair that stuck out near the ends and bright green eyes. She was maybe about 5'2" and very pretty. Her skin tone was somewhere between naturally tan and normal. The little boy had blond hair with bangs that hung in his eyes and fanned out at the end and stormy grey eyes. He was also 5'2" and had slightly pale skin. He had a thin, lanky face with a thoughtful look set on it. The older boy also had blond hair, but instead of grey or green, his eyes were a startle-shock blue. He had a slight tan and he was about 5'11". He looked a bit out of place since he was wearing a deep purple shirt while Kitty and the two kids were wearing neon orange shirts.

"What's up with the highlighter shirts?"

I asked, raising an eyebrow as the three approached. The girl smiled warmly up at me and said, "They're our camp T-shirts! Pretty awesome, huh?"

I smiled and bent down to ruffle her hair. "Well, aren't you cute. What's your name?"

"Ella," she beamed, "and this is Ari and Jason." she said pointing to the short boy then the tall one.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Yasmine."

I shook both their hands and Jason nodded at me. Thalia walked over and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"This is my big little brother. We're children of Zeus." "Zeus...isn't he the Lord of the Sky and King of Gods?" I asked, trying to recall my mythology.

"Yeah!" Ella shouted, "And guess who claimed me?"

"Hmmm..." Thalia put a finger to her chin and smirked.

"Let me guess. Hermes?" Ella rolled her pretty green eyes.

"_NO._ Watch." She jumped up and hovered above the ground a few inches.

"Hmmm, so you can hover. So that can only mean one thing..." Jason mused out loud.

"I have a little sister!" Thalia squealed and scooped Ella up in a big hug. I shivered in the morning air and Nico took off his black blazer and handed it to me.

"Here." he said. I took the blazer and smiled gratefully. I looked him up and down and saw that he was wearing a white button down shirt with gold buttons, a thin black tie, black pants, and black and white sneakers. He had brown skin like mine and smooth, shiny, black hair that fell in his face. Behind a space in his hair I could see his deep black eyes. He looked up at me, noticed me looking at him, blushed, then turned away. I smiled and walked up next to Kitty. I poked her hard in the shoulder. She spun on me.

"Ow! _What?"_

"What does 'claimed' mean?" She sighed and pushed me over to Thalia. I stopped in front of her and Kitty popped up and pointed at my head. "Educate this ignoramus."

~Who knows how long that took~

"_Ohhhhhh."_ I drawled out breathlessly as we finally reached the camp and Thalia had finished explaining everything to me.

"_Yeah."_ Kitty said sarcastically and I whacked her on the shoulder.

"You two fight like sisters." Jason noticed. Nico nodded in agreement, trying to look uninterested. We both shrugged.

"That's what happens when you put two Southern girls together."

Kitty said. I nodded my head in agreement. Thalia smiled and Ella giggled. We reach the large ring of cabins shaped like the Greek omega symbol and Kitty dragged me off to a random cabin.

"Wow, these aren't your everyday log cabins." I whistled. Kitty just smirked and pushed open the door to the cabin.

"What cabin is this?" I asked. "Poseidon. My dad."

She walked over to a bunk bed and flopped down on the bottom bunk. I looked around. I felt like I was at the bottom of the Barrier Reef. "Nice place he's got here. Who does the decorating?"

She shrugged and sat up on the bunk.

"Beats me. Here, change into this. Dinner will be soon." She tossed me one of the ugly highlighter shirts and I just stared at it.

"Well, we don't have all day Yasmine! Get a move on!" she shouted at me.

"You don't expect me to put that on my body do you?" I deadpanned at her.

"Well duh. Stop being so picky and just wear it. I'm sure you have something in that bag to spruce it up a bit." I snorted.

"Dude, who says 'spruce?'" She threw a pillow off the bunk at me and I laughed and turned to a huge mirror with a fountain in front of it in the corner of the room. I began to strip off my dress and Kitty jumped up and pushed me out of the mirror.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Don't do that. My dad will think you're frickin' insane." My eyes widened.

"You mean he could SEE me?"

"Well, it's a god thing. He could be watching, he could not be. Depends." I shuddered. "Stalker much?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why?"

"Just hurry up and change, we can talk later." I sighed and moved over toward the bunk and finished stripping my clothes off. I picked up the shirt, wrinkled my nose at it, then slipped it over my head. I opened my backpack and pulled out some maroon skinny jeans, some socks, brown Converse low-tops, a wide bronze belt, some chunky copper bangles and my makeup bag. I slipped the jeans on, while dancing to a tune in my head and then the socks, belt, and shoes. I put the bangles on my right arm. I did my eyeshadow quickly with a light orangish-peach color with a streak of red at the very top part of my eye and put the same color on my lips. I touched up my eyeliner and mascara and then put all my tools away. I took the necklace my mom gave me off and set it in a pocket inside the backpack. I jammed my phone and iPod into my jean pockets and brushed my long, dark hair out and then put everything back in my backpack and set it down in a random corner of the room.

"Ready?"

Kitty asked looking up from a manga she had been reading.

"Yup."

She got off the bed and I followed her out of the cabin. On the way to the pavillion we bumped into Nico. "Hey Nico!"

I chirped excitedly. Being at camp gave me a kind of ecstatic feeling. I don't know why. He gave me a half-smile and mumbled a quiet "hi" Me, Kitty, and Nico all walked down to the pavillion.

Nico's POV

"Hey Nico!" Yasmine chirped happily. Wonder what's got her in such a good mood. Can't be this crappy ass camp. I managed to move enough muscles in my face to give her a half-smile and mumble a quiet "hi" Yasmine, Kitty, and I all walked down to the pavillion. Yasmine and Kitty were chatting mindlessly about some anime or something and I just looked straight ahead with my hands in my pockets. I glanced back at Yasmine and took in what she was wearing. She was dressed like one of the Aphrodite girls. They weren't exactly my favorite people. Anytime I'd walk by they'd give me salty looks and roll their eyes. For Yasmine's sake, I hoped she wouldn't be claimed by Aphrodite. We reached the mess hall and I lifted my hand up in a small wave as I departed to my table. Alone. I sighed heavily. I always had to eat alone at dinner. Camp rules. 'Bianca, why'd you have to die?' I shook my head. 'Selfish thoughts, Nico. It wasn't her fault. No one knows when their time will come. Except for my dad maybe since he is the Lord of Death and the Underworld, blah blah blah, who gives a shit.' I glanced down at my dinner. Red skin potatoes, pot roast, vegetable medley, and peach cobbler with a goblet of anything I want to drink. "Sweet tea." I mumbled and the goblet immediately filled up with the sugary drink. I took a sip of it then stabbed a potatoe with my fork, my mind drifting to the conversation I had with Annabeth earlier.

_**~Flashback~**_

Nico walked out of his cabin dressed in his orange camp shirt. A beaded necklace with a bead representing his dad and one with his and Bianca's initials on it worn around his slender neck. He wore black fitted jeans, fingerless black gloves, and black and white Vans. He had brushed his bangs out evenly over his forehead. As he walked, he noticed Annabeth making her way to dinner. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey, Annabeth, wait up!"

She stopped walking and stood still to wait for him.

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

she asked nicely. He had always gotten along with Annabeth.

"So, he's really gone to San Fransisco?"

he asked her. Annabeth knew just whom he was referring to and nodded her head, sadnesss clouding her grey eyes.

"Hera dumped him there." she said bitterly.

"We set sail tomorrow." she said after a few moments of silence.

"Do you think Chiron will let me go?"

Nico inquired unsurely.

"Yeah. You could just follow Kitty's lead and take a pegasus. Chiron told her no, though."

"And she's still going?"

"Yeah. Blackjack'll take her." Annabeth answered.

"And Mrs. O'Leary will take me." he said.

"Precisely."

"See you later then."

"Yeah. Later."

She walked off and he walked on towards the pavillion.

**~Flashback Over~**

I sighed and continued eating my dinner. I heard giggling and I lifted my head up and my onyx eyes landed on Drew and a couple other Aphrodite girls pestering Yasmine, who was trying to eat her dinner. Drew had her arm slung around Yasmine's neck gabbing animatedly into her ear. I smirked and slipped a potatoe between my lips and chewed it. She heaved a heavy sigh of disinterest and continued to eat her potatoes. I looked down at my food before they caught me looking at them. They'd probably throw food at me like the last time I stared in their general direction for too long. Yasmine may dress like an Aphroditty girl, but she definitely wasn't one of them. The only Aphrodite girl I got along with was Piper McLean. I was surprised that she even _was _one of them. She was nothing like them at all. Silena Beauregard was pretty cool, too. I tried not to remember the Titan War, but flashbacks kept coming to my mind. A lot had happened last summer. Hopefully, this summer would be less crazy. Feh, fat chance. I distracted myself from my memories by glancing back over at the Aphrodite table. I scanned for Yasmine and saw her being interrogated by two loud-mouthed blonde girls that looked like twins. Drew shooed them away with a wave of her manicured hand and continued talking to Yasmine. She [Yasmine] looked up and caught my gaze.

My POV

I sat down at the long table with Kitty and the other girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Kitty jumped up, said she had to tell some dude named Chiron about my arrival and that I needed someone to sit with since I hadn't been claimed yet. She had yet to come back and the group of girls began surrounding me like a swarm of angry bees with incredible style. I began to eat as a plate was set in front of me, along with an elegant gold goblet. I picked it up and examined it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

I stared at it confused.

"You drink from it. It's magic, so all you have to do is say what you want to drink and it fills up with it."

"Oh cool. Thanks, uh.."

"Kate."

The girl smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Sweet tea, Southern style." I said to the goblet and it immediately filled to my request.

"That's pretty badass."

I continued to eat. Everything was _so _good. I felt like I never left home. I heard a chair being pulled back and I looked to my left to see a girl with long hair sitting down next to me. She held her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Drew! Head counselor of Aphrodite cabin. It's a pleasure to meet someone as stylish as yourself!" she said, glancing over my attire.

"Thanks." I smiled sincerely. She nodded and then asked for my name. "Oh yeah! I'm Yasmine. I'm uh, kinda new here ^^" I scratched behind my head nervously, my bangles jangling.

"I see. Well it's obvious that our fabulous mother Aphrodite will claim you and you'll get to meet all your new sisters and..."

I kinda tuned her out after introductions and continued eating my food. Gosh, that girl could talk! Didn't her tongue get tired? Two blonde girls walked over to say hello and I waved at them, but Drew shooed them off, waving a manicured hand and they stalked off to find their other friends. I caught her hand in mid-air and examined it.

"Who does your nails? They're amazing."

She beamed with pride and jabbed a pointy thumb at herself.

"I do them myself! You should come by the cabin sometime for a sleepover and I'll gladly do yours for you." I smiled and dropped her hand, going back to my plate.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

I began eating again and Drew began talking again. After a while my ear started to burn. She was blowing me up! I glanced around at the other tables then spotted Nico sitting by himself. He caught my gaze with his eyes glistening like black diamonds and smiled slyly. I smiled back and looked quickly at Drew, who was still talking, then back to him and mouthed the words 'Please kill me!' to him. I raised two fingers to my head as if they were a gun and pretended to shoot myself. He chuckled inaudibly and shook his hair back from his face. 'That can be arranged' he smirked. I gave him a wide-eyed look and he laughed out loud. I laughed too and turned my attention back to my food. A girl with light brown, short, spiked up hair wearing a necklace of purple, pink, and white beads with a triangle in the middle around her neck sat in the unoccupied seat next to me.

"Hi. You're the unclaimed girl right?"

she asked.

"Yeah."

I answered, looking her in the face. The girl turned to Drew and rolled her eyes.

"Stop lying."

Then she turned back to me.

"Sorry if Drew's been talking your ear off. I'm the real head counselor. My name's Piper by the way."

She reached out her hand for me to shake and I grasped hers with my long, neutral-colored, French-tipped fingers and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Piper. I'm Yasmine."

"Hey Piper!"

Kitty said, finally sitting down.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with Yaz since she doesn't know jack crap about camp."

"Hey!"

I said laughing.

"No problem Kitty. Drew, go clean up the cabin, just in case Yaz here turns out to be our sister."

Drew shot Piper a glare for telling her what to do, but quickly brightened at the idea of me being her sister and left quickly to follow her orders. The two blonde girls reappeared and sat down on the opposite side of Piper.

"Thanks Piper."

they said quietly, in unison. Piper just smiled.

"Hey Yasmine.."

she said a few minutes later. I had finished eating and Piper, Kitty, me, and a couple guys from the other cabins were just sitting around the table chatting.

"Do you know who that is?"

she asked, pointing at Nico.

"Yeah, that's Nico, son of Hades."

I answered. She seemed impressed that I already knew someone at camp besides Kitty and smiled at me.

"I can't believe how cool you are about all of this. The whole ancient Greek mythology turned to modern life thing doesn't freak you out?"

I was about to ponder her question, but just then, the centaur guy, Chiron, rolled up to our table in his fake wheelchair.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. You must be Yasmine."

"That would be me." I smiled at him.

"Excellent. It's always nice to have newcomers at Camp Half-Blood. With your divine blood, monsters will undoubtedly try to devour you at every turn."

"Well that sucks."

I frowned. A couple guys from the other cabins snickered as well as the two blonde twins. Chiron chuckled then turned his focus back to me.

"Indeed. Now, normally a half-blood should be claimed by the age of 13. How old are you? I can obviously tell that you are not 13."

"16."

I answered. Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment then he went back to whatever he was planning to say.

"What's your last name, dear?"

"Fairchild. Yasmine S. Fairchild."

"What does the 'S' stand for?" one guy from the Apollo cabin inquired. "I'd tell you, but I don't want it getting around."

He nodded in understanding. Chiron cleared his throat.

"I trust that your mother knows you are here?"

"Not really."

"It'd be best to contact her so she will not worry."

"Good idea."

I said, reaching into my jeans pocket for the cool, high-tech phone my mom had just gotten me for my birthday. Kitty looked worried, but Chiron didn't seem _too_ bothered. A couple kids gasped, but I just gave them weird looks and typed out a quick text to my mom. She texted back after a while. _**Okay honey. Kathryn told me that it wouldn't be too long before you found out about your father. Have fun sweetheart! It's about time you had a vacation.**__ '_

_WTF! She knew about this already?'_.

Before I could type out an angry reply, Kitty leaned over and whispered to me.

"You shouldn't do that again, Yasmine. Cell phones are very dangerous for us half-bloods."

I blinked at her.

"Why?"

"It's just like having a flashing, neon sign above our heads saying, 'Here I am!' They give off signals that make it easy for monsters to detect our location."

I nodded solemnly and slipped my phone back into my pocket and rested my elbows on the table.

"You mean like that weird lion thing that attacked me the other night before I came here?"

I asked. I wanted to know what the hell that thing was. Kitty's eyes widened and Chiron's jaw clenched.

"What did it look like, Yasmine?"

he asked me seriously, looking into my eyes to make sure I wasn't hiding anything. I shrugged.

"Big, ugly, body like a lion, head like a man, spiky tail that whipped spikes at us – Nico, Thalia, and I – and he had two different colored eyes. Said his name was Thorn or something."

"Thorn.."

Chiron whispered.

"Yeah. He said I smelled like somebody named Jackson. Who's that?"

I asked.

"Percy Jackson. My older brother."

Kitty said quietly.

"Yeah, him, I guess."

I said.

"What does he have to do with me?"

"No idea. He probably meant that you smelled like a half-blood."

"Oh yeah, I remember. I think he called Nico a half-blood."

"Hmmm.."

Chiron rubbed the stubble on his chin and said,

"Well this is all a lot to take in for you, I'm sure, Yasmine, so we will proceed with the campfire and everyone will report to their cabins for lights out."

Everyone stood up and pushed their chairs in before heading out the door. Kitty and Piper got up. I stood up along with them and we all walked out the door. I didn't see Nico anywhere. Kitty grabbed my arm and halfway dragged me to the campfire pit. We finally got to it and the three of us sat down on a log. I looked around at all the diffent faces and I realized that I didn't know who I wanted my 'god-dad' to be. Haha, god-dad. When everybody got there, the Apollo cabin started singing and everybody else joined in. I didn't know any of the words, but I winged it pretty nicely. The flames got higher and higher as some kids walked up and scraped food into the fire. 'Offerings' I thought to myself. The flames glowed bright green and gold. Enchanted flames? After six songs, we stopped and Chiron stepped forward.

"I would like to formally introduce Miss Yasmine Fairchild as our newest camper. And for you new campers I would also like to introduce Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Everyone clapped loudly, as well as me, and Nico and Thalia stepped into the light of the fire and sat down on some logs behind Chiron. The clapping got louder and more excited and the flames grew even higher. I looked directly into the flames as Chiron explained the upcoming events. For some reason I thought I saw a girl's face peering at me out of the flames, but I shook it off.

"And now we have to discuss who will leave with Jason, Leo, Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth. Kathryn, are you still determined to go?" Kitty stood up and I looked over at her.

"Yes, and even if you say no, I know a certain pegasus that will take me." she said in that little smart-ass tone that I had grown accustomed to. "

I was hoping you'd say that. I want you and Blackjack on that ship before it sails."

"Nico, do you want to go?"

"Sure, why not."

Nico stood up, too. He made his tone sound bored, but underneath all that he was bursting with excitement. I winked at him and he gave me a thumbs-up. It sucks that he is leaving so soon. I barely got to know him, I thought sadly.

"Very well. You will help Kitty keep Blackjack in check."

Then he turned to me.

"How old were you last summer?"

"15."

I answered, matter-of-factly.

'_Duh.'_

"When did you turn 16?"

"September of this year."

I said.

"Thank you. Now I.."

he cut himself off to stare at me, or rather, to stare at what was floating above my head.

"Holy shit."

Kitty and Nico whispered together, looking at me. I looked up, going cross-eyed in the process, to see a lightning bolt above my head.

"Zeus."

Jason said.

"Damn, that's the third sister in six months!"

"Hey!"

I fought back.

"I can't help who my mom banged!"

Everyone started laughing. I just shrugged and went to sit back down. 'A daughter of Zeus...me?'

"Alot to take in huh?"

I looked into the comforting face of Piper. A curly haired boy sitting next to her leaned over her and placed his hand on my knee reassuringly.

"Don't worry, the astonishment fades soon and he'll be just like a regular old parental."

He grinned goofily at me and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"The name's Leo. What's your name, little lady?"

"I'm Yasmine."

I smiled.

"Not listening again Leo?"

Piper asked. He just shrugged with that goofy grin still on his face. Piper shook her head and looked at me.

"Boys."

we both said in unison then we burst out in giggles. I yawned, then got up from my place at the campfire.

"Where are you going?"

Leo asked. I grinned and then said,

"Screw you guys, I'm going to bed."

They both looked bewildered and I burst out laughing.

"See you guys in the morning!"

I walked off, waving over my head and began the walk back to the cabins. I didn't make it ten steps before I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I swiveled around and came face to face with the dark eyes of Nico. I stumbled back a bit and then caught my balance.

"Holy fuck Nico! You scared the chitlins out of me!"

I gasped, clutching my shirt in my hand dramatically. He smiled wryly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Kitty said that she doubted you had any idea where you were going so she asked me to follow you."

I relaxed and let go of my shirt.

"Thanks dude. I have no idea where I'm going, she's right. It's pretty dark out here, but this neon shirt should light the way."

I joked. Nico snorted then walked up beside me and we began walking. "Yeah, I know. They're hideous. Why couldn't they come up with something more stylish? Something like-"

"Black?" I asked, smirking at him in the dark. He smirked back. "Precisely."

"It suits you."

I complimented.

"Thanks. The whole camp look suits you. You look like you've been coming here for years."

he said, and if it weren't so dark out, I would swear I would see a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Thanks. Today's been pretty wild. Meeting you guys, seeing Kitty again, finally finding out who my dad is after all these years."

"Yeah it's pretty crazy. I remember my reaction when I found out who my dad was."

"What was it?"

I asked, curiously.

"A mixture of freaked out and pissed off." I smiled at his bluntness and we walked to rest of the way in dark silence. I found myself walking a little too close to comfort to him and I blushed as I brushed up against his shoulder.

"Getting a little cozy are we?" he teased. I blushed even brighter and said, "Sorry. I'm kinda scared of the dark."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him by my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I smiled. I was finding myself smiling a lot lately.

"Like my knight in shining armor?"

"Hmm, more like your Dark Knight in Stygian iron armor." We laughed together and we finally reached the Zeus cabin. It was ginormous. Well, he is the king after all. Nico walked me to the door and we bid each other goodnight. He waved as he walked off, most likely towards his own cabin and I waved back and walked inside my new home for the summer. It was freezing cold inside. I shivered and rubbed my bare arms. I walked over to the bunk in the far corner and saw that the bottom was occupied but the top empty. I saw my backpack thrown against the ladder and I grabbed it and shuffled through it, looking for my pajamas. I shivered more violently and tried to speed it up. I noticed Nico's blazer strewn over the top bunk and quickly grabbed it and pulled it on.

"I should return this to him tomorrow." I finally pulled out my pajamas: a black silky cami with a large, light pink bow on the breast area, some grey cotton Aeropostale pajama pants, the matching grey hoodie, my slippers, and teddy bear. Some people thought it was weird that I still slept with a teddy bear, but I can't help myself. I'm afraid of the dark for crying out loud. I needed my teddy! I grabbed my pillow and a Hello Kitty blanky and climbed up the ladder to my bunk. I flopped the pillow down then flopped myself onto it. I had on my hoodie with Nico's blazer over it. I was warmer than ever. I smiled and snuggled up with Teddy and fell asleep. The door to the cabin creaked open sometime later and Thalia, Jason, and Ella quietly crept into the room.

"Shhh, she's asleep."

I heard Thalia whisper. They quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into their respective bunks, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

**Fin.**


	3. This Isn't The Olympics!

**Part 3: This Isn't the Olympics!**

**A/N: Finally! Lol. Here's chappie 3.I haven't updated in a while because I've misplaced my notebook. I know what you're all thinking, but look at it this way. You all can help me write this story! I need ideas of how Yasmine's life at camp goes and how she and Nico get together, since it IS a Nico Di Angelo love story after all! Without further ado, I give you chapter 3! Oh, and if you guys are confused Ella, Ari, and Kitty are SeeSea16's OC's** **and Yasmine is mine.**

My eyes fluttered open the next morning and I squinted up into the face of Ella.

"Um, can I help you?"

"You look funny when you sleep." She giggled. Her green eyes twinkled significantly in the morning light.

"Really?" I asked. I sat up in bed, to find that I was tangled in the covers. I untangled one leg and got up, violently shaking the covers from my other leg. Ella stepped back as I jumped down from the top bunk, nearly falling on her.

"Nice one." She laughed. "I try." I gave her a wry smirk. I yawned and stretched my limbs. Just then I realized that I had to return Nico's blazer today. "Eh, it can wait until after breakfast." I shrugged. "What can wait until after breakfast?" Ella asked from behind me. 'Oops, did I say that out loud?'

"Oh, I was just reminding myself to return Nico's blazer to him before I forgot and kept it." She smiled widely and gave me a look out of the corner of her eye. "What?" I asked, befuddled.

"You like him, don't you?" Her smile grew into a knowing smirk.

"Say what? What makes you say that? I've only known him for like, half a day." I stepped away from her – her freakishly large grin was starting to creep me out. I walked over to my bag to pick out some clothes for the day. "_Sure, _sis. Whatever you say."

"I think it's cute." a voice said. I turned towards the other set of bunks in the room and saw Thalia climbing out of bed. She was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts. Her hair was disheveled, but even so she managed to still look menacing. I rolled my eyes. "Not you too." I pouted. "What? Nico's a really cool guy once you get to know him."

"Yea, something I have yet to do and you and Ella are already jumping to crazy conclusions."

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Ella whispered to Thalia.

"I can hear you, ya know!" I unzipped my bag and began to search for a decent outfit. "Don't dress out too much, lil sis. We're training today." Thalia said as she walked over to her own luggage and began to pull out some clothes. "Training? For what? This isn't the Olympics. Haha, get it? The Olympics started in Greece?" I laughed at my own joke. Thalia and Ella just gave me blank stares before bursting out in giggles. "Screw it, I'll put on what I had on last night. I'll just change after breakfeast." I looked towards the top of the set of bunks opposite of me and Ella where Thalia and Jason sleep and noticed Jason not in his bunk. 'Must be an early riser.' I grabbed my clothes and went to change behind my bunk. Ella and Thalia were already done changing and sitting on Thalia's bunk talking quietly. I pulled my pajamas off and tossed them up on my bunk. 'I'll fold them later.' I pulled the hideous orange camp shirt over my head and then pulled the jeans on and zipped and buttoned them. I slipped on a clean pair of white ankle socks then tied on my brown Converse low-tops. I didn't bother with the belt, but I did slip the bangles on. I brushed my hair out; the curls still bounced, which I was grateful for. I dug my phone out of my jeans pocket so Kitty wouldn't have an anuerysm. I walked up behind Thalia and Ella and jumped between them on the bed. I threw an arm around each of them.

"Ready chums?"

"Wow, that was fast!" Thalia exclaimed. I jumped up and began walking towards the door. "Why do you sound so surprised?" I raised an eyebrow. Ella chimed in, "Because you take forever trying to look cute for _Nicooo!"_ I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh, do you want to wake the dead?"[1] I hissed. We stepped out of the door and began walking to the pavillion, where breakfast is held. On our way there, we noticed Nico walking out of his cabin.

"Looks like we already did, eh Yaz?" Thalia nudged me, winked, then shouted out,

"Hey Nico! Come grab some breakfast with us?" He turned his head; he had a pair of black earbuds dangling around his neck and an iPod at his hip. He was dressed in a black wife beater and black basketball shorts. He nodded his head and began walking towards us.

"Oh shit, I almost forget his blazer! Be right back!" I shouted, quickly turning the other direction. Nico caught up to Ella and Thalia. "Hey, wasn't Yasmine just with you guys?" Thalia nodded her head at my retreating form. "She went to get your blazer."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that."

"Yea, she was pretty adamant on returning it to you." Ella piped up, winking her eye at Nico. "Okay..." Nico shrugged.

"God, I hope they don't say anything stupid!" I burst into the cabin. Still no sign of Jason. I grabbed the blazer and left.

"There she is!" Ella shouted to the others as I approached them, Nico's blazer in hand. I waved it at them and walked up to them. "Sup." Nico said. I huffed and threw his blazer at him.

"That is unbelievably warm."

"Not to mention fashionable." He chuckled. "Wow, are you out of breath after that little trek?" Thalia asked, examining my face. Small beads of sweat were formed on my forehead. I swiped my hand over it, making the bangles clank together. "Nonsense, I'm fine."

"No you aren't apparently. That's why we gotta get you in shape girl!" Thalia slapped my back and I coughed.

"Can we please just get some food before I pass out?" I whined.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Nico asked, looking a bit concerned. I felt my face heat up at that idea. Thalia and Ella giggled.

Nico shrugged his shoulders and I let out an angry puff of air directed towards Ella and Thalia. They stopped giggling long enough for us to continue our trek toward the mess hall for breakfast.

I burst through the door dramatically and shouted "FOOD!" only to earn the quizzical stares of the other campers. I giggled softly then grabbed a plate and began filling it with food, buffet style. I piled it high with French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sasuage, hash browns and pancakes. I set it down at the table where my sisters and Nico had parked, seeing Jason had joined them along with Piper, Leo, and Kitty and went to go get some orange juice. I sat down next to Nico (thanks to the not so subtle work of Thalia and Ella) "You're going to eat ALL of that?" he asked, his dark eyes widening to the size of bowling balls. "Yes?" I answered, giggling a little. "Of course she is! You guys don't know Yaz like I do!" Kitty exclaimed. Leo's eyes were also bulging at the amount of food that I was now devouring like a starved animal.

"Finally we meet another girl that can eat as much, if not more, than Leo!" Piper laughed and we all joined in. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth. I noticed that everyone was eating except Nico.

"Why aren't you eating Nico?" I asked, pointing to his empty plate.

"Oh, um, I'm not very hungry in the mornings. I usually eat a big lunch."

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You need it to grow up big and strong!" I said in a babyish voice, pinching one of his cheeks. He immediately turned red, earning a loud laugh from Leo.

"He's totally lying! He eats like a cow, he just doesn't want to be upstaged by a girl!" Leo howled with laughter.

"Shut it Valdez or you're going to be Mrs. O'Leary's new chew toy!" Nico shouted, glaring at the curly-haired boy who immediately shut up and continued eating his breakfast, although not without a wide smirk on his lips. "Who's Mrs. O'Leary? And why would she need a chew toy?" I asked quizically, chewing on a slice of bacon. Nico chuckled a little and turned back to me. "Mrs. O'Leary isn't a person, per say, she's my, uh, dog."

"Oh, they let you have pets here?"

"Sort of." I remembered the sleeping dragon coiled around the large tree we saw on our way here. Pretty awesome pet if you ask me. We all finished our breakfast in silence. Thalia was the first to stand and said, "Alright, who's ready to train?" I snorted and everyone looked at me. "Besides Yasmine," she glared at me and I shrugged innocently, "who else is ready for me to put the hurt on them?"

"That doesn't sound too appealing." Leo added.

"Since when is training appealing?" Thalia rolled her eyes. Everyone stood and began chatting amongst themselves. Why do I have the vaguest idea that they're discussing my very fate?

"OK Yasmine. Everyone has agreed to help me train you! Isn't that great?" Thalia was WAY too excited about this. "Um sure, great. Just let me get changed first." I stood up and took my plate over to the wash area. "Women." Leo rolled his eyes and walked out with Nico, Piper, and Jason. Thalia and Ella waited for me at the door and we walked to our cabin together.

"This should be fun.." I groaned sarcastically.

Fin.

**[1] No pun intended here. Lol. **

**So that's it for chapter 3! Send me some reviews/ideas! Everyone that helps me out gets a special shout out! Go go go!**


	4. Just Getting Clean to Get Dirty

_Hey it's AngelicxDemonic here!_

_So, even though I got 0 reviews :( I decided to update, because I got a subscriber, so I'm dedicating this chapter to my lovely subscriber, **julissa996436 **and all of my other subscribers! I love you guys! Though some reviews would be nice :P_

_Next time, all I gotta say is I better get some reviews or this story might just be DISCONTINUED. Dun dun dun! Anyway, on with the story!_

**Chapter 4: Just Getting Clean to Get Dirty**

I walked out of the mess hall dragging my feet and clutching my tummy. I think I ate a little too much. Or maybe that was just dread building up in the pit of my stomach. Give or take. Nico, Piper, Kitty, Jason, and Leo also abandoned me! They'll so be hearing about this later. Well, they are leaving to look for that guy soon. What I want to know is who that weird guy was that attacked me on the night of the party and what I have in common with this Percy guy.

I mean, the only thing I know about him is that he apparently smells like me and he's my best friend's brother.

I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or the-

"YASMINE!"

I cringed at the sound of my big sister's voice.

"Hurry up and change! I have some people I want you to meet!"

'Oh joy. More people to torture me. Yay' I thought _sarcastically._

"I won't be long, sis! I need to change into something I can run fast in!"

I chuckled to myself as I ran off to the Zeus cabin.

I opened the door and a cold burst of air smacked me in the face. I noticed Jason sitting on his bunk packing a backpack.

"Yo, bro." I said cooly, walking past him. He didn't even look up from his packing. "Hey sis. So how do you like it here at camp so far?"

"It's pretty wicked. I thought I would _hate _it, but it's actually pretty awesome. Everyone seems nice so far and the food is delicious!"

He chuckled a bit and zipped up his backpack. "Glad to hear it. Someone else seems to be glad that you're here, too." He winked playfully and stood to his full height, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

"Leo."

"Leo!"

"Just kidding! Haha, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Jason Grace, you get back here and tell me right now!" I pointed insistently at the space in front of my feet.

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Wait! Are you guys leaving so soon?" I stuck my lower lip out in a pout.

"I don't think so. I think Chiron has some important news to tell us. The trip might be postponed."

"Ahh." I said with a nonchalant tone laced with a bit (ok, a lot) of relief.

"Now get out so I can change!" I threw a flip flop that was hanging out of my bag at him.

"Fine, I see I'm not wanted here." He stuck his tongue out at me and closed the door behind himself.

I giggled to myself and dumped the contents of my bag out on Ella's bunk. I began folding all my clothes so I could put them away in the storage area under Ella's bunk. I then organized all my makeup, jewelry, accessories, and what not and put those on the nearby desk area. I suppose it is for writing letters or something. After all my things were organized, I pulled out a pair of lime green Nike training shorts, a navy blue sports bra with 'True Love' and a Nike swoosh in lime green on the front, a gold chain necklace with a navy blue bird with a lime green nautical star in its mouth, a pair of sunglasses, and a matching lime green Nike training hoodie, plus a pair of black Vans. I stripped off my clothes and began putting on my training clothes. 'I need a shower soon. No use in taking one now though, I'll just be getting clean to get dirty.'

"Ah, there!"

I slipped my Vans on my feet, put my shades on top of my hair, which I put up into a messy bun, and changed my plain silver belly button ring to a silver one with a lime green gem in the bottom ball. Just as I put my arms through the hoodie sleeves, Thalia busted the door open. "There you are! Are you ready?"

She was dressed in a black form-fitting tank top and a pair of light blue camoflauge pants and knee-high black boots with laces and silver spikes sticking out in all directions.

'Ouch, wouldn't want her kicking my ass with those on.'

I shrugged unenthusiastically.

"I guess."

A horror-enciting grin crossed her features and she whipped out a pair of black leather gloves and slipped them onto her slender hands. She then pulled out another object, a thin black tube that was about a foot long.

"Um, Thalia, whatcha got there?"

"Oh just a little something to _motivate _you."

Her grin got even wider, if that was possible.

Just then Kitty waltzed in the open door, to my relief.

"I see you're finally ready, Yaz. Go ahead Thalia, get her going!"

'Get me going? Going where?'

"Where are we going anyway? I don't really know my way around here yet."

"Oh, I know it. That's all about to change. Run."

"Wha-"

"RUN, YAZ, RUN!"

Kitty shouted as Thalia uncapped the top of the black tube and a bright blue light sprang forward. It wasn't a light though, oh no, far from it. It was like a cattle prod, but with bright blue electricity flowing through it and sparking all around it. The blue glow of the electricity rivaled Thalia's cold blue eyes. Giving incredible new meaning to 'beautiful, but deadly' She jabbed it at me, aiming for my neck, but I stumbled backwards just in time for her to narrowly miss my shoulder. My back hit the cold stone floor of the cabin and she jabbed at my right foot, but I twisted my body in a way I didn't think it could (or should) ever go and turned towards the door, crawling hastily like a scared dog, jerking it open, and sprinting out into the bright sunlight. I didn't dare to look back, my heart beating a mile per minute. I feel like any minute it would jump into my throat and choke me. I coughed violenty as I felt a bit of my food trying to come back up. When I fell on my back it knocked the wind out of me and I could barely keep my balance. I glanced behind me quickly, in fear that Thalia was behind me breathing down my neck waiting to strike me down with her psycho weapon. I slowed my hurried pace to a jog and looked behind me every few minutes just to make sure she wasn't there. After I was sure she wasn't behind me, I slowed down to a walk and sat down on a nearby rock by a river.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_So there's Part 4. It's kinda short, but I felt like it built up a little anticipation. So if you want to know what happens next, REVIEW! Next part won't be a chapter, but character profiles. Because I feel like I need to explain what all these characters look like and how I envision Nico to look._


	5. Let the Training Begin

I realized that I haven't been putting a disclaimer up, so here it goes:** I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. I just own Yasmine and SeeSea17 owns Kitty, Ella, and Ari. Jeez, I have the hardest time remembering what number goes at the end of her username!**

**I'd also like to say that I am SO sorry for the late update, but school has really been kicking my butt lately. Without further ado, here's chapter 5! Oh, and just another thing to keep in mind: This story will follow the basic storyline of The Heroes of Olympus series, but not entirely.**

**Chapter 5: Let the Training Begin**

I sat with my legs crossed on the riverbank, trying to catch my ragged breath. I expected Thalia to be right on my tail, but I guess I was mistaken. "_Phew_. That was a close one." I wiped my sweltering forehead with the sleeve of my jacket, then took it off and tied it around my waist. I just sat by the river and took in the scenery. It was very soothing, especially after just having my life threatened by someone I was _supposed _to call my sister. Talk about sibling rivalry. Even if this was supposed to get me in shape or whatever, she didn't have to go to such extreme measures. She could have just casually asked me to run a mile or something. I took a deep breath before standing up and stretching. "Guess I'll have a look around. She did say she had some people she wanted me to meet. "

I hadn't walked two steps before bumping into something large and solid.

I fell backwards onto the grass with a loud "oomf!"

"Ouch, what the-?!" I stopped abruptly as I gazed up at the mountain of a girl that I had just run into.

She turned and glared down at me for a second, then her expression of contempt turned into one of confusion.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're the new girl from the Zeus cabin, right? Jazmine, or something?"

I rose up from the ground and stood on wobbly legs. I had been falling down a lot lately.

I brushed myself off and cleared my throat, "I-it's Yasmine, actually. Yasmine Fairchild."

She looked at me and then put her hands on her hips, her glare returning.

"What are you doing?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing on the Ares cabin training ground? And _why _are you dressed like that?"

"Ares? You mean God of War?" I asked, deciding to ignore her last question.

Her glare faltered a bit, but not much and she raised her hand over her head; just then I realized that she was holding a 3-foot long spear.

"That's right. Ares, the God of War. I'm one of his daughters. Clarisse La Rue."

She held out the hand that didn't contain the spear and I cautiously slipped mine into hers and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Clarisse."

She gave a quick nod and then turned to face the river.

"So...that's a nice spear you have there."

She turned back around, a full grin on her face.

"You think so? That idiot Leo Valdez fixed it up for me after that even bigger idiot Percy Jackson destroyed it."

There was that name again. Percy Jackson.

"You know Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. The idiot." Her face twisted into a malicious scowl, like she had some score to settle with the Jackson guy.

Before I could ask her anymore questions about Jackson, Thalia and Kitty came running up to us, along with Nico, whom Kitty was arguing with. Thalia appeared to have discarded her lightning death weapon. I looked at my older sister and noticed that she hadn't broken a sweat. _I _on the other hand was soaked in perspiration.

"Hey sis, decided not to kill me today?"

I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She hung her head a bit, but immediately perked it back up, her blue eyes flashing.

"I was only trying to prepare you!"

"Prepare me for what?! My funeral?! You could've killed me with that thing!"

Nico stepped away from Kitty, leaving her to argue by herself.

"Ladies, please. I hate to break up this lovely sisterly chat that you two are having, but Yasmine there's something you should know."

I was slightly taken aback by Nico's boldness. He was usually the laid-back sort of guy, you'd rarely see him getting in the middle of a disagreement. Especially between two children of Zeus, although one barely knew how to use her powers yet.

I uncrossed my arms and just stared at him. "Go on..."

"You're a child of Zeus. Lightning can't harm you. It's your domain."

"My domain?"

"Yup. Take me for example. I'm a child of Hades, so I can shadow travel, summon the dead, control the earth, and other creepy stuff. Percy, who is a son of Poseidon, can bend the oceans to his command and talk to horses. Leo, a son of Hephaestus, can summon any tool he pleases from his magic tool belt and summon fire at will. All in all, some of us demigods can be pretty powerful."

"What do you mean _some _of us?"

Kitty poked him in the back.

"Don't you start with me again." Nico rolled his onyx eyes.

"Why didn't you explain _my _powers?!" Kitty whined.

"Because I already explained Percy's and you have the same dad."

"That doesn't mean we have the same powers!"

"Oh really, then why don't you share your unknown powers with us then?"

Everyone stared at Kitty, even Clarisse.

"I-I, I haven't figured them out yet!"

"Right...well when you do figure them out, please share with us." Nico said sarcastically.

"Shut up Nico!" Kitty growled.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" I asked, giving Kitty a 'wtf is wrong with you' look.

"Nothing's gotten into me!"

Kitty huffed and stormed back towards the main part of the camp.

I gave Thalia and Nico a 'please explain' look and Thalia sighed.

"She's upset because Chiron postponed their trip to go search for Percy."

Nico nodded.

"Why'd he do that?" I asked.

"Because we have to train you, plus Leo said the ship still needs some minor adjustments."

"Leo's building a ship?"

"Yep, the _Argo II"_

"Sounds cool. Can we go see it?"

"Um, I guess we could. We need to get you some weapons to practice with anyway."

"I get weapons?! Awesome! Wait, you guys keep weapons in stock here?"

"Well it **is** a Greek training camp for demigods." Clarisse added, rolling her eyes.

"Right, I knew that."

~_Skip_~

Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia led me back to the main camp area, to the forge. They said that 9/10 we'd find Leo here.

I stopped walking when we were a few feet from the forge and looked at Thalia. Clarisse and Nico kept walking, not having noticed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Her blue eyes held a little sadness, but the rest of her face didn't show it.

I decided to cut her some slack. She _was _only trying to help I guess, and now that Nico had explained that lightning couldn't hurt me I wasn't mad anymore.

"Nahh, I'm not mad. I just wanted to ask you about something that you said earlier."

"Shoot."

"When you said that you had people you wanted me to meet, were you talking about Clarisse?"

She nodded.

"Her and Annabeth. Clarisse is going to help with your training and Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend. She could probably answer any of the burning questions that you have about him."

"Oh cool."

Thalia smiled a little and we continued on to the forge.

"Greetings." I said as I entered the forge, Thalia behind me. Clarisse and Nico turned at the sound of my voice and Leo looked up from his work bench, a wide grin splitting his face once he saw us walk in.

"Well, look at you. Someone's been working up quite a sweat."

He snickered, then looked over at Thalia.

"You don't look too bad either, Ms. Army Brat. Man, today must be my lucky day, seeing two cute girls in their workout clothes."

Thalia looked highly disturbed, Clarisse was making a face reminiscent to an angry pitbull, and Nico glared at Leo as if he were trying to turn him to stone.

I, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

Leo grinned even wider, if that were possible, and said "At least _someone_ gets my sense of humor!"

Once I had gotten over my laughing fit, we got down to business.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" Leo asked, completing ignoring Nico's presence.

Thalia stepped forward. "My little sister needs weapons. Can you whip something up, Valdez?"

I stepped forward as well and picked up a wrench off of Leo's worktable.

"Something shiny in particular. I like shiny."

Leo rose from behind his table and flashed me and Thalia a pearly white smile.

"Shiny? I can do that. Come with me, please." He motioned out the door and we could see that he was gesturing towards the armory.

"That won't be needed, Mr. Valdez."

We all stopped in our tracks as Chiron wheeled through the door of the forge. He was in his fake wheelchair contraption as usual. Kitty had told me he was a centaur, and most everyone at camp knew it, but he still insisted on using the facade.

He held a medium-sized box made of shiny, mahogany wood no bigger than the size of a jewelry box. In fact, I had one at home that looked similar.

I skipped in front of the rest of the group.

"Oooo~ what's that?" I asked, pointing a neatly manicured nail at the box.

Chiron smiled and held the box out to me.

"Why don't you open it and see?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who is it from?" I asked, curiously.

"Your father. He had Lord Hermes deliver them promptly."

"My dad sent me this?! Awesome!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it already!" Clarisse growled.

"Yeah little lady, show us what's in the box." Leo added.

I had almost forgotten that they were there. Oops.

"It's unlike Zeus to be so openly generous..." Nico mumbled.

"What was that, Nico?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at the tanned boy.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Nothing."

I opened the box and gasped.

Inside, the box was lined with dark blue velvet, one of my favorite colors.

But that wasn't why I gasped, of course.

Lying on the velvet were two heavy-looking silver bangles.

I reached into the box and slipped one bangle on each wrist.

They weren't as heavy as they looked.

"_Why_ did he send you jewelry?" Clarisse said, examining the bangles with contempt.

I shrugged. "Birthday gift?" I suggested.

Chiron chuckled at us and shifted in his chair.

"I wouldn't jump to such conclusions if I were you, Clarisse. Yasmine, do me a favor.

Flick your wrists outward."

I gave him a puzzled look, but he gave me an assuring nod.

I held both of my wrists out parallel to each other and flicked them outwards just as he suggested.

I gasped as I realized that my bangles were no longer bangles. Instead, in each hand I held

a 3.5' long, silver sword, perfectly identical to the other.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed.

"What in the..?" Nico asked.

"Rad." Thalia smirked.

"COOL!" I squealed, as I held them out in front of me.

"Now, flick your wrists inward." Chiron instructed.

I flicked my wrists inward and the swords converted back to bangles.

"That is such an amazing gift! What did I do to deserve these I wonder?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and letting my bangles slip down my wrists.

"Who knows, but it would be nice to give your father a hearty sacrifice at tonight's dinner, yes?"

Chiron winked at me.

"I definitely will Chiron. I am SO greatful that my dad did this for me. It really means a lot."

Chiron wheeled closer to where I stood and held out the box that he was still holding to me.

"Look under the velvet. There's something you missed."

I did as he said and lifted the velvet.

Underneath it lay two identical silver daggers, each with 3 hearts cut out of the handle.

"This day just keeps getting more interesting by the minute." Leo smirked.

Nico was getting restless. He walked up to stand beside me.

"So you know what this means, right Yasmine?" he asked.

"If anyone messes with me they'll end up a demigod shishkabob?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt my face warm up a little.

"Let the training begin."

he said, a sinister grin stretching across his face.

**And that's it for Chapter 5! It's been a long while coming, but it's finally here! I'll get to work on Chapter 6 as soon as I get 10 reviews! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story; if it weren't for you all I'd probably stop writing it, so thank you again!**

_I'd like to thank my reviewers, followers, and favers for sticking with me. I'm fairly new at writing fanfiction, so I know that I'm not perfect, but thank you guys anyway for the support! :) I'm also finally off of my writer's block, so expect more chapters in the near future. I may still do the character profiles that I spoke of last time, but they'll probably be posted on my DeviantArt. My screenname is ~MissesAlfredFJones._

_AxD_


	6. The Girls Get Ready for Action

**I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. I just own Yasmine and SeeSea owns Kitty, Ella, and Ari.**

**Chapter 6: The Girls Get Ready for Action**

_'Let the training begin...' _Nico's words echoed in my mind as I laid in bed that night. I knew that some kind of combat training was bound to come up sooner or later, so I might as well endure whatever strenous activities that are sure to come my way. I groaned and turned onto my right side. Jason was sleeping soundly, snoring slightly. Thalia and Ella were in dreamland as well, leaving me up and alone with my thoughts.

"Screw this."

I whispered to myself as I slipped out from under the covers and carefully climbed the ladder down to the floor. The floor was ICE COLD, and I'm not talking Vanilla Ice here people. This is the type of stuff a child of Zeus has to deal with, besides, of course being scoped out by monsters. I slipped my feet into my slippers and walked over to the corner where I had thrown my bag after getting changed for bed. On top of the unzipped pink duffle bag sat the mahogany box that held my new weapons. I kneeled down and set the box on my lap. I ran my hand over the smooth wood, admiring the perfect craftsmanship. Like it had been crafted by the goddess Athena herself.

I gingerly opened the lid, like a worried child afraid that he or she would be caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. The shining silver bangles and daggers were still there, sitting patiently waiting to be tested out. I carefully took the bangles out and slipped them on my wrists and took the daggers and strapped them behind my knees. Yes, I have watched way too many ninja shows. I walked back to my bunk and pulled my sweatshirt over my head and slipped on a pair of black Converse low-tops. I pulled the hood over my head and then proceeded to the door of the cabin carefully.

I didn't know where I was going exactly, but the contrast of the warm summer night air from the frigid temperature of the Zeus cabin was a welcome exchange. I slipped my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt and just walked. I glanced back at the other cabins before turning and walking towards the North Woods.

I pulled my hands from my pockets and held them out in front of me. I looked at the silver bangles on my wrists and thought about how my life had changed so drastically in just a couple of days. The small bit of light that the bangles gave off illuminated my face and I could see a few paces in front of me. I raised one hand and with a flick of my wrist my right bangle was now a sword. I tested the weight of it by lifting it up and down in my hand a few times. I swiped down sharply to the right and heard a soft 'whoosh' I repeated the same process with the left bangle. If I was going to be training, then I needed to get the feel of my weapons.

I repeatedly swiped my swords through the air, just to test their impact. Of course slicing through the air is very different than slicing through a monster, but you get the general idea. I stopped my movements and then flicked my wrists inward to convert them back into bangles. I headed deeper into the woods.

Once I got into the woods, I pulled my hood off. My hair was in a messy ponytail with many small tendrils framing my face. They flew around my face in the light breeze that had kicked up. It started to get a little hot, so I slipped my sweatshirt over my head and then tied it around my waist. My outfit consisted of a white lace cami, Aeropostale sweatpants, and black Converse. I rolled up the legs of my sweatpants and then held my hands out in front of me again. I flicked both wrists outward at the same time, unsealing both swords.

"Hmm. I have yet to give you guys names."

I twirled them around in my hands, trying to think of good names.

"Oh! I know! Celeste and Silvia!"

I grinned at the two names and then stuck both swords into the ground and lifted myself into a backflip, pulling them up out of the ground when I landed.

"Someone sure is excited."

A voice said behind me. I immediately swivelled around, Celeste and Silvia swinging wildly in my hands.

"Whoa, calm down! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that! Yasmine! YASMINE, STOP SWINGING!" I was thrashing around wildly with two lethal weapons in my hands; no wonder the person who had, mind you, _snuck up on me, _grabbed both of my arms and pinned them tightly behind my back and pushed me against his or her chest so I couldn't move. My swords had, thankfully, converted back into bangles.

I assumed that the person that was holding me was a male because of the well-defined abs and pectoral muscles that I was squished up against at the moment. After that, I looked down and vaguely saw the material of the jacket that belonged to none other than Nico di Angelo.

He released me from his grip and I stumbled back a little, thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see the small blush that tinted my cheeks.

"One day you're going to learn to stop sneaking up on me." I squinted my eyes at him accusingly. He shrugged a little and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He looked kind of cute when he was flustered like that. Wait, what?

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and I saw you leaving your cabin, so I followed you."

"Oh, so now you're stalking me? Is that what it is Mr. di Angelo?"

"I wouldn't say that.."

"Hmm."

We both looked at each other then burst out laughing.

After we calmed down, a realization dawned upon me.

"Wait. If you followed me then why didn't I hear your footsteps? You couldn't have been too far behind me if you left after you saw me leave, so I would've heard you."

"Umm.."

He fidgeted a little. "I have really light footsteps?" he said, as if he were asking me.

"Bull. Crap. Tell me." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stern look. I'm a pretty goofy person, so I don't know how stern that look turned out to be.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "I used shadow travel."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, interested. "Shadow travel? I remember you mentioning it when you gave me a rundown of the other demigods' abilities, but you didn't elaborate. Please do so now."

I was genuinely interested now. He looked at me and then looked at the forest then back at me. "It's an ability that I have as a child of Hades. All I have to do is step into the shadows and it's like I disappear for a little while, until I reach my desired location. What I did was, I slipped into the shadow cast by my cabin, and then when I saw you walking I slipped into your shadow. As you walked, I transferred from your shadow to the trees outlining the forest and then I just hid in them until I saw you walk up. All I had to do next was just step out of the shadows."

"But how did you end up behind me?"

"I slipped back into your shadow."

"Wow, that is _REALLY _weird."

"You're really weird."

"You're just now noticing that?"

"Nope."

He punched me in the shoulder lightly. I grinned and punched him back.

"So what are you doing out here anyway? It's close to 2:45 am."

I looked him over before answering his question. He was dressed in a white V-neck shirt, his signature bomber jacket, baggy black sweatpants, and black Converse. _Nice._ In his hand he clutched the same sword with the black blade. A silver skull-shaped ring glimmered on his finger.

"I was practicing with Celeste and Silvia."

"With who?"

"Celeste and Silvia."

"Yasmine, we're the only ones out here.."

"No, Celeste and Silvia are my swords." 

"You named your swords?" He chuckled.

"Yea, didn't you name yours?"

"Um, no. What would be the purpose of that?"

"Cause it's fun! Come on, name it!"

"Uh, no."

"Please?"

"Not a chance."

"Awww. You're no fun!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You'll live, kid." He playfully ruffled my hair. I blew air out of my nose at him and he laughed.

"Why'd you decide to come out here? I recall you being afraid of the dark." Nico smirked. I flushed a little, thankful for the darkness that I was so afraid for hiding it.

"Well, what's there to be afraid of when I have my knight in Stygian iron armor right in front of me?"

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. I turned around and snickered into my hand.

He came up behind me and grabbed my arm. I looked up at him, my eyes wet from laughter. "Ok Miss Clever, it's time for you to get back to your cabin. It's almost 3:00 AM."

"How do you do that? Can you control time, too? Oh oh, or maybe you can read the position of the moon! Or maybe..."

"Or maybe I just checked my watch." He chuckled.

I blushed a little. "Or that."

With that, we began walking back to the cabins.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I woke up refreshed and happy. I dreamed about Nico last night. I won't go into detail, but it was a pretty great dream. Thalia was already awake, brushing her long, black hair. Jason and Ella were nowhere in sight. They must already be at breakfast. "Good morning Smiley." Thalia was done brushing her hair and was now getting dressed. "What did you call me?" I raised an eyebrow and pushed the covers off of me.

"I called you Smiley because you were smiling in your sleep last night." She pulled a dark blue tank top over her head, followed by a blue and white checkered shirt that tied in the front.

"So you're watching me sleep now? That's not creepy at all." I climbed down onto the floor and walked over to my luggage, opening it and pulling out random items to form an outfit with.

"Not as creepy as you smiling and whispering Nico's name in your sleep." She grinned and began putting her hair into a braid on each side.

I threw a balled up shirt at her, "YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE, EVER!" I bellowed as the heat rose to my face.

"I won't have to say anything to anyone else if you keep yelling like that. Now get dressed appropriately. Your training starts today." She put on her shoes, black Vans, and began looking for something (her electric demigod prod probably)

_'Crap I almost forgot about that' _I thought. Well, I should have something appropriate for training somewhere in all this stuff. I should really learn to pack lighter. I may have had only two bags, but I know how to pack a lot stuff in a limited amount of space.

After rummaging for a minute, I finally settled upon a black halter top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots with silver studs, and black fingerless gloves. I changed quickly and then flat-ironed my hair and put it into a high ponytail. I decided not to wear any jewelry, but I left my belly button ring in.

"You look great! Here, this might come in handy." Thalia tossed me a black contraption that looked like a sleeveless vest with black straps going across it.

"What is this?"

"It's for your swords. To keep them in place when not in use on the battlefield. You wouldn't want to convert them back into bangles until your training session is over."

"Oh, cool. Thanks!" I smiled and strapped the contraption on. She also threw me two smaller ones for my legs. I strapped them onto my legs and put my daggers in them.

"I'll just wait until later to put them in there."

Thalia nodded and we left for the mess hall.

-x-

Once we got to breakfast I began piling my plate high with food as usual. Hey, I'm gunna need my energy for training. I sat down between Kitty and Piper at the table.

"Good morning guys!"

Piper beamed and gave me a little wave. "Good morning, Yasmine!"

Her skin had such a magnificent glow! I wonder what kind of moisturizer she uses...

Kitty smiled a little and continued eating her french toast and eggs. Hopefully she's not mad about the Percy thing anymore.

"Piper, your skin is so beautiful! What kind of moisturizer do you use?!"

She looked kind of taken aback, but said, "Oh, well, um, I don't really use anything!"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Well it must be a perk of being a daughter of Aphrodite."

She blushed a little, "Yeah, I guess so!"

We continued eating in silence for the next few minutes until the guys walked in, along with Clarisse, two brunette boys, and a blonde girl. Jason, Ari, and Ella weren't too far behind them. They all fixed their food and sat at the table with us. The two boys sat in front of me; Leo sat down next to them and the blonde girl sat next to him. Nico sat on the other side of the boys.

"Good morning everyone!" I turned to the ones I didn't know.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Yasmine, daughter of Zeus, and you guys are?" I said, smiling warmly at the brunette boys and the blonde girl.

The taller of the boys, which I assumed were brothers, shook my hand and smiled at me. "I'm Travis Stoll and this is my younger brother, Connor. We're sons of Hermes. It's so nice to meet you, Yasmine!"

"It's nice to meet you too Travis, Connor." I looked at the blonde girl and extended my hand.

She clasped it in hers gently and shook it. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

So _this_ is the Annabeth that I've been hearing about!

"So you're the famous Annabeth. I've heard a lot about you. I'm so sorry about Percy." I spoke carefully with compassion in my tone so as not to trigger an unpleasant reaction.

She hung her head a little and Leo patted her on the back. "It's fine. Thanks for your concern." She lifted her head and smiled a bit. She had really pretty grey eyes, just like Ari.

Leo spoke up, "Come on everybody, cheer up! Why so gloomy? I thought that was Nico's job!" He laughed stupidly, stood up, and slapped Nico on the back. Nico gave him a look of death – no pun intended.

"Just because I'm the son of Hades doesn't mean I'm always gloomy." he grumbled as he pushed his eggs around on his plate.

"Yeah Curly, leave Darky alone." Kitty added as she took a huge chug of coffee.

I laughed as I cut my pancakes. "Do you have nicknames for everybody?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Nico mumbled.

After that we all continued eating until we were done. As I stood up to clear my plate, Thalia walked into the mess hall. She looked ready for...well, _something. _She stood tall and fierce with her lightning weapon in her hand. She scanned the tables until her eyes rested on me.

She gave a small nod and somehow I took that as a signal to stand up, my plate forgotten on the table. She gave another nod and Jason, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Nico all stood, slightly crowding around me.

"Um, sis, what's going on? Why are we all standing?"

"Yasmine, it is now time to begin your training. The six individuals standing around you and myself will be your opponents, but not all at once. You will have one per day until you have fought all of us. Now, your first opponent will be..."

**And that's it for Chapter 6! Who will be Yasmine's first opponent? Who do YOU think it should be? Send me a review or a PM and let me know! It's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter, so I decided to go ahead and finish this one for all of my loyal reviewers and subscribers! This story has been really successful so far; I've gotten nothing but praise and good words, so I want to keep you guys satisfied ;) I start my Senior year of high school on Monday, so I wanted to get this chapter out before then. I'll try to upload as much as I can during the school year, but I want you guys to keep reviewing, okay? Shoot me some PM's sometimes too and let me know what you think! As soon as I start getting reviews I'll start working on Chapter 7, so get to reading and I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	7. UPDATE: not a chapter, but please read!

**Hi guys! AxD here!**

**Boy, do I have some news for you all!**

**Ok, so me and my best friend/co-author, SeeSea18, were sitting in Spanish II class. **

**Whereas we should have been paying attention to the review (we have a test on Monday, blah), we decided to settle who Yasmine would have to fight first, and so on.**

**So you know what I did? I reached into my pocket, pulled out a dime, and told SeeSea to flip. We started it off with the Stoll brothers; heads for Travis, tails for Connor. Travis won so I wrote his name down on a random sheet in my binder and then she kept on flipping the dime until we ended up with this:**

**Fight Order List:**

**Travis**

**Kitty**

**Connor**

**Leo**

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Nico**

I know you're all probably wondering why Clarisse is not on the list. She's not on the list because she will be the referee of the matches. I thought that it would be kind of sucky for Yasmine to have to fight the child of the war god; we kinda need her (Yasmine) alive for the remainder of the story, haha.

Also, Kitty and Annabeth didn't stand because Kitty was still eating and would've flipped out if she was interrupted; and Annabeth didn't know she would have to fight, but Thalia is going to let them know that they WILL be fighting, haha.

Also guys, I'd like to ask if any of you out there: guests, reviewers, subscribers, favvers, etc. are artistically talented and would like to make a story cover for Say You'll Haunt Me.

I'd prefer that if you drew it that you'd use the descriptions of Nico and Yasmine that I provided ^_^

It doesn't even have to have them in it though! It could just be the title in really neat letters and have a symbol respresenting Nico like his skull ring, and for Yasmine, a pink heart with a light blue lightning bolt going through it. That'd be really cute! :D

Ok loves, that's it for my little update ^_^

Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay sweet 3

**-AxD**


	8. First Fight: Thief vs Diva!

**Chapter 7: First Fight! Thief vs. Diva!**

**Hey guys, AxD here! I'm sorry for the few and far-between updates, but I'm in college now and I have been extremely busy with school work.**

**Anywho, after reading all of your lovely reviews, PM's, and etc. I finally decided that I would take the time to sit down and finish typing up this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

I stood in the middle of the arena alone, awaiting my first opponent. Thalia told me to turn eastward and to not move until the official stepped onto the field and declared that the fight begin. I have no idea who my opponent is, nor which direction he or she will be coming from. All I know is that I have to be on my guard at all times. I'm trying to be calm and confident, but my arms keep shaking as I hold my swords at the ready. I had only gotten the swords the previous night, so I have no idea how to defend myself properly. This sucks.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from the west. They were coming towards me. I tensed up and my arms stopped shaking immediately. If my opponent was trying to sneak up on me, he or she wasn't doing a very good job. The footsteps stopped.

"Yasmine Fairchild. Turn clockwise to your left to face your opponent."

Oh no.

You mean to tell me that my first opponent is the war god's kid?!

Um, no, uh-uh, not gonna work.

I swivelled around very slowly, just waiting to get my head knocked off, and who do I see?

Besides Clarisse, of course.

Travis Stoll.

Thank. Goodness.

Not saying that I think he's weak or anything.

He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a mischievous smile on his face.

His blue eyes twinkled.

He had no weapons.

He's mocking me.

I'm gunna kick his-

"Now. Here are the rules." Clarisse interrupted my violent thoughts.

"No running out of the arena. If you try it, you're gunna eat my spear, you got that?"

"No outside help unless otherwise stated by me."

"No distractions."

She whipped around and glared at the audience, whom I didn't notice until she snapped at them.

Leo, Piper, Jason, Ari, Ella, Chiron (Chiron?!), Connor, Annabeth, Thalia, Kitty...

Nico.

His obsidian eyes caught mine, then the dark orbs twinkled with playfulness.

His lips were forming words.

"_Don't die.."_

I smirked and sent back a message of my own.

"_Wouldn't dream of it, Emo Boy."_

He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

Clarisse snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, fancy girl! If you're done flirting with the loner can we get this fight started already?!"

I felt my face grow warm and I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance.

"Fine, fine! I'm ready."

I stood up as straight as possible and held my swords out in front of me.

"First one to become incapacited and unable to fight is the loser."

"And...begin!"

I pulled my right arm back to strike at Travis, but he...disappeared?!

Where the hell did he go?!

I spun around to face – nothing.

What the heck is going on here..

I turned around in every direction, but I still didn't see him.

I turned around to face the north. Still no Travis.

"Looking for me?"

I whipped around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

"You little – how did you do that?!"

"Do what, this?"

With that, he yanked one of my swords right out of my hand.

"Hey, give that back!"

"You want this? You gotta work for it!"

He tossed it in the air and it converted back into a bangle as it sailed through the air.

He caught it and then stuck it in his pocket.

"I'll be holding on to this."

With that, he was gone again.

Ok, I thought he was the son of Hermes, not Hecate.

I was starting to get a little agitated.

"Ok Travis, that's enough of the Houdini crap. Show yourself!" I barked irritably.

I heard a shuffling sound to my right. Instead of looking to the right, I swivelled around to the left and I caught a glimpse of his brown hair and Chesire-cat smile just in time in order to side-step him and prevent him from taking my left sword. His eyes widened and an "Uh-Oh!" type expression crossed his features. I quickly jabbed at his side with my left sword, throwing him off balance. He fell to the ground and my other bangle tumbled out of the pocket of his cargo pants. Ha ha! He was only stunned for a moment though, because he got up on his knees quickly and began to reach for the bangle. I quickly stepped over his head and kicked the bangle further out of his reach. He let out a frustrated sigh and then slowly rose to his feet. He looked me dead in the eye and let me tell you, he didn't look very pleased with what I had just done.

I tried to step past him, but he stepped the same way I did, blocking my path.

I tried to step the other way, but he did the same thing again.

So he wants to play this game.

"There's no way that I'm going to let you get to that other bangle."

Very well played, Travis. Very well played.

"I see what you're trying to do here, but it's not going to work."

I said as I backed up a little.

I could sound pretty confident when I wanted to, even when I was unsure of myself.

"Let's see how much luck you have fighting me with only one sword."

He said arrogantly.  
>Ha, like I couldn't fight him and WIN with only one sword.<p>

"Bring it then, Mr. Confident."

"It's already been brought, Princess."

"Princess? Really?"

I stepped back again in order to give myself some room to strike. I have to distract him enough in order to get to my bangle.

He stepped towards me. I braced myself.

Before I could strike, I felt a rush of wind through my hair. He was behind me. I gripped my sword by the hilt and turned it behind me. I heard a yelp and I turned quickly to see that I had nipped Travis with the tip of my blade. His shirt was torn a bit near his abdomen, but he was barely bleeding and right back on his feet. He swung his fist at my head, and I clumsily dodged and swung my sword at him again.

'Ha, he can't turn my bangle into a sword; only I can do that! It's completely useless to him!"

I thought to myself.

"Hey street thief," I taunted, "you want this bangle you gotta catch me!"

With that, I turned and ran towards the other side of the arena.

Travis growled lightly and sprinted after me.

'Holy crap what am I doing?! I can't run!'

I panicked in my head.

"Too slow."

I gasped as I heard Travis's voice behind me. Before I could move, he grabbed my arm that held my sword and twisted it behind my back. I shrieked in pain and dropped my sword, causing it to revert back into a bangle.

The crowd gasped.

"Is that allowed?"

"He's going to break her arm!"

"Somebody stop him!"

Nico's jaw clenched.

"Clarisse-" Nico began.

Clarisse put her hand up and glared at Nico.

"Don't interfere."

She said plainly and turned back to the scene in front of her.

Travis finally let go of my arm and I fell to the dirt on my knees. I gasped desperately as the shooting pain in my arm slowly dissipated. That bastard...

Tears pricked at my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away with my good hand.

'Dammit...you're no weakling. Get up!'

I tried to stand, but my legs wobbled dangerously. I sank back to my knees and cursed in what sounded like a different language. I must really be pissed...

The sun was suddenly blocked and a shadow cast over me.

I looked up, all signs of crying wiped from my face, and saw Travis smiling at me.

What is he smiling at?! Oh right, because he won...

"Good fight, newbie. If you were more experienced you probably would have cut me in half back there."

I stared at him stupidly for a while until I realized that he was extending his hand out to me.

I took it with my good hand and he gently pulled me to my feet. In his other hand were my bangles.

"Here. I realized that I couldn't turn them to swords, so I just stole them to mess with you."

He closed his eyes, still smiling. What a weirdo...

I slipped the bangles back on my wrists, cringing as I moved my bad arm. I hope it's not broken.

Clarisse walked out onto the field then along with a girl with short, messy brown hair. She was carrying a first aid kit along with a cup and some weird looking...something.

"Good fight, Yasmine. You may have lost, but you're learning quickly. It was no easy task going up against a trickster like Stoll, and his brother is no better, so prepare yourself."

I nodded slightly and the girl began tending to my arm.

She was a bit shorter than me, so she looked up and smiled. She had bright green eyes.

"I'm Brittany, child of Apollo. You were great out there."

"T-t-hanks." I said in somewhat shock. I was great?

Clarisse turned to face the crowd, which had gradually gotten larger.

"Travis Stoll is the victor!"

A loud cheer erupted from a group of what I assumed was Travis's siblings.

"Here, I need you to eat this and drink this."

She shoved the weird looking mass of whatever it was towards my face and held the goblet out to me.

"Um, what is this?"

"It's nectar and ambrosia. Medicine of the gods. It will make your arm feel better."

"O-oh. Alright then."

I drank from the goblet and ate the ambrosia.

It had a...heavenly taste. Strangely like my mom's barbeque chicken...

After Brittany fixed me up, Clarisse allowed me to take a short break.

My new friends came down to see me. Nico wasn't far behind them, but he lagged behind just a teensy bit.

"How are you feeling, Yasmine?"

Piper asked, her eyes wide with concern.

She's such a sweetheart.

I waved my good hand nonchalantly.

"I'm fine, guys. Brittany fixed me right up!"

They all nodded slightly.

I saw Jason looking at me like, "Don't you lie or I swear I'll blast you to bits!"

I chuckled nervously and shot him a thumbs-up.

I spotted Nico out of the corner of my eye. He saw me looking and quickly averted his gaze.

A light blush overtook his tan cheeks.

"You can come over here, di Angelo. I don't bite."

I taunted playfully.

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket and slowly made his way over until he was standing beside me.

"How's your, um, arm?"

"It's fine, thanks."

"Good or I was going to feed Stoll to Mrs. O'Leary."

I laughed a high, girlish laugh, which was very unusual of me.

Nico looked a bit startled to see a person make such a high-pitched sound, but he quickly returned to his cool composure.

"I'm...glad."  
>"Hmm?"<p>

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh, don't fuss over me, I'll be fine. Besides, I have to do this like twenty more times."

"You're exaggerating."

"I know."

We both laughed a bit.

I liked his laugh.

It was cool and airy, like the feeling you get when you open the front door on a cold day and the wind rushes inside.

Wow...where did that come from?

You're not a poet, Yasmine.

Soon enough, the light atmosphere was broken by Clarisse coming over to us.

"I hate to interrupt this precious moment," she began sarcastically, "but your next opponent is waiting for you. It would be rude of you to keep her waiting."

'Her?'

The crowd dispersed and everyone returned quickly to their seats, just leaving me and one other person in the arena.

I turned around to face them, when...

"_KITTY?!"_

**And...cliffhanger! Don't you guys just love those? No? Well ok...**

**That's chapter 7! Like it or love it?**

**Again, I'm super sorry for the long wait! (bows numerous times)**

**The story won't be ending any time soon, so keep sending those reviews and messages!**

**Let me know if you think I need to fix anything. **

**I have read all five of the _Heroes of the Olympus_ series and I am well aware of Nico's situation, but I will make it work out for the story, I promise!**

**You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Until next time!**

**AxD**


End file.
